A Guild Called Amazona
by Kaitlynn Gold
Summary: A guild called Amazona has something against Fairy Tail. Luna wants Gray dead, Summer wants to defeat Natsu, and Master Nocturna wants the entire guild destroyed! How can Fairy Tail face such a threat? And why are they following Laxus' plan from long ago? DISCONTINUED


In a town called Tulip, there lies only one magic guild, called Amazona. This guild, like the famous Mermaid Heel, is a guild open exclusively to females. Their master, Nocturna Wield, is a powerful shadow mage, and devoted to training her girls, treating them as daughters. Within this guild is a group called the New Element Four, modeled after a team from the late magic guild, Phantom Lord. Our story begins two days before the famous Harvest Festival in Magnolia.

A girl with long black hair stretched as she woke up. This is Luna Bullfuster, the Ice Princess of the New Element Four. She was the first member of Amazona, after Nocturna, who found her at the age of eight on the northern continent. A powerful Ice Make mage, her power is said to match that of fellow Ice Make mages Lyon Bastia and Gray Fullbuster.

She got out of bed to get ready. As Luna stepped into the shower, the freezing water enveloped her like a blanket. Hot showers weren't really her style, after all. Her clothes were simple: an outfit that would remind any reader of Lewis Carroll of one of his most famous characters. The hat was a dead giveaway of how much she loved the Mad Hatter. Never mind her style, or her love of books; let's go to the guild hall. A girl with fiery hair; red, orange, and yellow; sat at the bar.

This is Summer Solstice, a fire mage whose power is said to be able to match that of Natsu Dragneel, Salamander of Fairy Tail. The second member to join Amazona, she is the Flame Empress of the New Element Four, taking her nickname from the armor of Titania Erza Scarlet. A cheerful girl, she never seems to run out of energy. Like Natsu Dragneel, she has an intense rivalry with a member of her guild.

"Hey, Ice-Girl!" she called to Luna.

"Pyro!" Luna yelled back.

"Luna, Master Nocturna says she has an important announcement to make," interrupted a girl with brown hair. Summer and Luna ignored her and continued to argue.

This is Rena Swarovski, the Earth Queen of the New Element Four. She was the third member to join the guild, after Summer. Another powerful mage, she shares an ability with Evergreen of Fairy Tail, the ability to turn others to stone. Like the element Rena represents, she is hard-working, dependable, and stubborn as a rock. Her style consists of a pair of overalls over a green t-shirt.

"Rena, I've just devised a way to—" began a girl with silvery white hair, but was cut off as Luna and Summer's fight escalated.

This is Akira Skyloft, the Cloud Maiden of the New Element Four. Incredibly powerful and wise beyond her years, she was fourth to join the guild. Like all members of the New Element Four, she was raised by Nocturna. Although she's the wisest of the four, she has a history of being… air-headed. **(A/N: Yeah, pun totally not intended!)** She's also known as the peacekeeper of the team. Her style is light, airy, girly dresses.

"Summer, Luna, stop this minute!" a dark voice called. The teammates immediately stopped and stared at their master.

"What is it, Master?" Luna inquired.

"Our opportunity is at hand, girls," Nocturna cackled. "In two days' time, Magnolia will be having its annual Harvest Festival, along with another Miss Fairy Tail Pageant. We can finally achieve our goal, following a plan similar to that of Laxus Dreyar."

"Yes, ma'am!" the guild called out.

"Our team for this task is none other than our four most powerful members. Luna, Rena, Summer, and Akira will come with me to eradicate Fairy Tail."

"And enjoy the festival?" quipped Akira.

"Yes, and enjoy the festival. You were all taught your magic so I could attempt to recreate Phantom Lord, the guild of my father. Fairy Tail eradicated them, so we shall eradicate Fairy Tail!"

"YEAH!" all the girls yelled.

_Not to mention _he_ belongs to that guild,_ Luna thought spitefully. _Gray Fullbuster. I'll kill you myself for what you did to me. I've waited for ten—well, technically, seventeen—years to get my revenge. It's coming._

"Master, I'd like to make a formal request," Summer chuckled. "When we are against Fairy Tail, leave Salamander to me and me alone."

"I'd like to kill Gray Fullbuster, Master!" Luna yelled.

"Well, when the time comes, you two girls will be allowed to fight them to your hearts' content. Do what you wish."

Summer has wanted to fight Natsu for many years now. Back when Tenrou Island disappeared, Amazona, Nocturna, not wanting to destroy the weakened guild, had put her entire guild in hyper sleep, cursed to only awaken when the core of Fairy Tail was found. Therefore, she's wanted to fight him for six years.

"A sickly guild dies with fever,

A healthy one will not survive, either,

Once we've launched our attack,

There's no way they'll come back," Luna riddled.

"Ugh!" Summer groaned. "Stupid riddles! We're not in Wonderland, you Ice-Brain!"

"There's no problem that can't be solved with a riddle. Except fighting you, of course."

Fairy Tail would be changed forever by Amazona's attack. Secrets would be unearthed. One guild would survive, the other die.

They couldn't wait for the Harvest Festival.


End file.
